


This Side of Satan: The Bush

by MaryAdeline



Category: Biblical - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Satan - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAdeline/pseuds/MaryAdeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between a devilish being and a lovely bush...<br/>(Disclaimer: This was just written as a joke....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Satan: The Bush

Once upon a time, there was a bush, but it wasn't just any bush, it was THE BUSH. It was The Bush that Satan loved so very dearly. It all began one day when Satan was off trying to wreck havoc and destroy the human race when he met, The Bush. The Bush was a glorious bush, so very lush and full of the greenest leaves Satan had ever seen since the fall. It was while he gazed up this wondrous bush of beauty, that the pain Satan had felt since his fall from his Heaven, his brothers, his Father. Over the course of time, Satan and The Bush grew very fond of each other. They spent so much time together that Satan completely disregarded his mission to destroy mankind and create his perfect, demonic world. Satan always made sure that The Bush was properly watered and that whenever he chose to put the humans through a terrible storm, he saw to it that the storm never passed over his beloved, The Bush. Many years passed and The Bush began to realize the darkness that lurked within Satan and became afraid. The Bush was afraid that if The Bush ever made its precious Lucy-Tan-Tan cross, The Bush’s precious Lucy-Tan-Tan would destroy The Bush without giving The Bush a chance to make amends. The Bush began to live in fear of the fallen angel who loved The Bush so very dearly. When The Most Glorious Day came, The Bush would have stuck by Satan’s side, despite The Bush’s fear, but when The Most Glorious Day came upon The Bush, The Bush was very crotchety towards The Bush’s Lucy-Tan-Tan because The Bush had discovered something tragic! The Bush’s Lucy-Tan-Tan was affiliating himself with The Red Sea which deeply hurt The Bush because of all the meaningful years The Bush and Satan had spent together. So when the Archangel Gabriel approached The Bush about allowing his Father, the same Father who had expelled Satan away from his Heaven and his pleasant brother, The Bush agreed to allow the Angels and Satan’s Father to speak to Moses through him. The Bush, however, kept his Lucy-Tan-Tan in the dark about this, being petty about Satan’s relations with The Red Sea so when the day came that Satan’s Father spoke through The Bush, The Bush’s Lucy-Tan-Tan was outraged by it. Satan, overwhelmed with anger because The Red Sea was only meant to replace the gaping hole from the loss of all of his brothers. When Satan’s Father was about to speak through The Bush to Moses, Satan set raised The Bush up in flames and allowed The Bush to burn in agony. However, Satan’s Father was determined to have a word with Moses so Satan’s Father, being much more powerful, preserved The Bush long enough to speak to Moses and cooled the wicked flames long enough to gain the trust of the Prophet. When the meeting was over and Satan’s beloved, The Bush, withered out into nothingness, Satan realized what he had done and began to weep. For centuries, Satan regretted what he had done to his precious for The Bush had always shown him unconditional love, something Satan knew he would now never feel again. So Satan spent the rest of his days sitting in a corner of Hell, rocking back and forth, mumbling, “The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush, The Bush The Bush…”


End file.
